Wo Ai Ni
by Ying Fa Li
Summary: Syaoran returns to Tomoeda to find Sakura so she can return to Hong Kong with him, but she'll have to fight to be with him.
1. Default Chapter

3/14/2002  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! CLAMP does sadly? Good ^-^  
  
A/N: Syaoran returns to Japan after five years in Hong Kong. He goes to Tomoeda to tell Sakura that he loves her and to go back to Hong Kong with him so they can be engaged. Remember to r+r, ok? Be gentle this is my first fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wo Ai Ni  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Ying Fa Li  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Returning  
  
  
  
"Conversation"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Vocab.: hai- yes  
  
Ying Fa- Sakura  
  
wo ai ni- Chinese for i love you, equivalent to  
  
  
  
Syaoran walked out of the gate at the Tomoeda Airport and headed for his luggage. He quickly found his bags and went in search of a taxi outside the busy and crowded airport. He signaled a taxi and it quickly came.  
  
  
  
"Where to? Sir" asked the taxi driver  
  
"117 Dai-chi st" he said quietly  
  
"Hai, Sir' said the driver  
  
The driver pulled over minutes later in front of the apartment Syaoran was staying at which happened to be the one he had stayed at the first time he was in Japan. Syaoran payed the driver and went up the stairs to his apartment. He put the key into the lock, and turned the knob. He walked in and placed his things on the coffee table; the apartment had been furnished before his arrival for him. He sat down and tried to sort his thoughts.  
  
'I can't believe I'm finally here, I can't wait to see Ying Fa' he thought happily  
  
'I'll register at the school tomorrow morning, I hope I get to be in Ying Fa's classes, even if I'll only be here for a short time' he thought  
  
"Well, I better get some rest, so I can be all rested for tomorrow when I can finally see my beautiful Ying Fa" he said as he made his way to the bathroom to take a warm shower  
  
  
  
A while later he emerged from the shower with little droplets of water dripping from his washed hair. He dried his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist, and strided to his room. Their, hr dried himself, and changed into some clean green boxers, and went to bed.  
  
The next morning he woke up at 6:30am. And toke a shower, and put some clothes  
  
on and made his way to school a half hour early to get registrated. As he made his way to school he felt a familiar aura close by. He suddenly smiled to himself and walked a little faster. He finally arrived to school and entered the building, he filled out his papers and the lady at the desk gave him his uniform, and his locker combination.  
  
He made his way to the classroom and waited outside to be introduced by the teacher.  
  
" Settle down class, we have a new student from Hong Kong, please come in Mr. Li" said Terada sensei  
  
Syaoran opened the sliding door and walked in, and searched the room for the beautiful cherry blossom. She was sitting in a seat next to Tomoyo, she was smiling brightly at him.  
  
"Class, this is Li Syaoran from Hong Kong, China. Some of you may know Li from fourth and fifth grade please make him feel welcome here" stated Terada-sensei  
  
"You may sit behind, Kinomoto-san, Li-san" he gestured toward Sakura who was smiling happily  
  
  
  
Syaoran slowly walked down the aisle of seats and sat in the seat behind Sakura.  
  
All the girls were glaring furiously at Sakura for her good fortune in being close to Syaoran and the boys were also glaring at Syaoran, because he got to sit behind the most popular, and most beautiful girl in the school.  
  
Soon the homeroom bell rang and the students went out the door to get to there first period class.  
  
Sakura walked up to Syaoran and gave him a big hug that of course made him turn as red as a tomato, he hugged her back and slowly pulled away from the embrace filled with love and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and said " I'll explain everything at lunch" he said quietly and took her hand in his as they went to their next class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hee-hee, i hope that all who read this chapter enjoyed it. I'll probably have the next chapter this Friday or Saturday, k. R+R please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 


	2. The Disition of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! K? Good ^-^  
  
A/n: Thanks for the review, Brat-Girl and Jen your both so nice ^-^  
  
Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Disition of the Heart  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked to their next class, hand in hand; with which they received death glares from most of the people in the hallway, to which they ignored. As they stepped into the class the bell rang, and Mizuki- sensei stepped into the class.  
  
"Class! Silence please, your monthly project is to write a report on a mathematician, you have until the 1st of the next month to complete this project," she stated  
  
"Now, please take out your righting utensils we shall be doing a review on solving proportions, and the is over of equals percent over 100." she said  
  
And as the time went by the bell finally rang, the students all stood up and proceeded to going to their next class. As Sakura and Syaoran stood and went headed for the door a girl came up to them, and glared hard at Sakura which made her give a small squeak of a "hoe".  
  
"Kinomoto, what are you to Syaoran-chan?" asked the girl  
  
Before Sakura could give an answer Syaoran answer for her.  
  
"First of all you can not call me "Syaoran-chan" only my close friends and family can, you can refer to me as Li-san, and Sakura is my girlfriend" he said coldly to the girl  
  
She glared at Syaoran now, but she then turned on her heel and left.  
  
"Thank you, Syao-chan" said Sakura as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and quickly left for her next class.  
  
  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Sakura waited silently for Syaoran to come and sit under the cherry blossom tree with her. Out of the blue, she saw him walking over to her with one of his rare smiles.  
  
He sat down next to her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, which made her blush lightly.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Syao-chan" said Sakura with a big smile  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan" said Syaoran  
  
"Where to begin, well lets see, when I returned to Hong Kong the Elders did not let me have any contact with you what so ever, because they made me train for all those years to prepare to be leader of the clan, and also because me and Mei Ling were engaged, but I broke the engagement because I told them that I love you and that I won't marry someone I didn't love." he stated out of breath  
  
"That's so sweet Syao-chan," said Sakura as she gave Syaoran a big hug that made him turn crimson red  
  
"Sakura, the other reason I came for was because it would make me the happiest person on earth if you would marry me" he said gently  
  
"Hai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Sakura with happiness  
  
"But what about my oni-chan?" she asked worriedly  
  
"Don't worry, I'll reason with him, he knows I will take care you, " he said reassuringly  
  
"But oni-chan will try to kill you!!!!!" she said practically wailing  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let him" he said  
  
"Promise?" she asked  
  
"Hai, I promise" he said gently  
  
"Ok, but lets eat now or we'll starve in class" she said giggling  
  
"Okay" he said  
  
  
  
~Phys.Ed.~  
  
  
  
"Okay class,I shall be testing each of you on how to do the overhead volley, I want one group to start a game while the other practices" said Mr. Hasuniya  
  
  
  
"0 serving 0!" said Sakura as she served the ball  
  
The ball came directly to Illene, who swiftly hit the ball right back to Sakura who this time hit it a bit harder to Syaoran's direction. He stricked it with great force and it went back to Sakura as they kept the ball going back to one another, but Syaoran broke the contact as he hit the ball with greater force than erlier which made Sakura drop it.  
  
"Swich!" said Mr. Hasuniya  
  
"Kinomoto, Sakura! your up next" said Mr. Hasuniya  
  
Sakura walked over to the wall took the ball, and gentley threw the ball above the ball and started to do the overhead volley over and over again until she got a perfect score.  
  
"Li, Syaoran, next!" said Mr. Hasuniya  
  
Syaoran walked up to the wall as did Sakura, and succesfully also got a perfect score.  
  
The rest of the class took the test and finished in time before Mr. Hasuniya said to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n: Well, what do you think? Huh? I worked hard so review, review, review!!!!!!!!! plz  
  
Next chapter will be up by atleast Monday, k?  
  
Bye! ^-^ 


	3. The Departure (To Hong Kong)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!  
  
A/n: Thank you!!!! To those who reviewed! I'm feelin kinda perky  
  
^_^  
  
I wanted to tell you guys, that chapter 4 won't be uploaded until Wednesday or Thursday, but maybe Tuesday if you guys review. So keep the reviews coming please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 The Departure (To Hong Kong)  
  
  
  
~After School~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand; Syaoran was walking Sakura home because she had sked him to and he eagerly agreed to. As they walked down the street to Sakura's house Syaoran, put his arm around Sakura's waist, it was just an impulse he had been holding back, Sakura didn't even mind, she enjoyed it. And as Sakura's house came into view, until they were at the door so did Sakura's onni-chan.  
  
"Kaijuu, where were you? And why do you have your hand around the kaijuu's waist kid?" said Touya bellowing  
  
"Why don't you remember me Touya? "The Chinese Gaki" said Syaoran sarcastically  
  
"You!!!!" said Touya as if a swear word pointing to Syaoran  
  
"Keep your dirty hands off my sister. Don't worry Sakura I'll protect you" said Touya as he pulled Sakura away from Syaoran and stood in a battle stance.  
  
"Touya! Stop it leave Syaoran-chan alone, he didn't do anything to me! I have the right to a relationship; so leave us alone! Said Sakura as she took Syaoran's hand and dragged Syaoran in  
  
"What is the problem, Sakura?" asked Fujitaka out nowhere  
  
"Uh, nothing otou-san" said Sakura nervously  
  
"The problem is that the Chinese gaki is back, and had his around the kaijuu's waist!" he boomed with anger  
  
"Touya, why don't you let me talk to them" suggested Fujitaka  
  
"Fine" he said threw gritted teeth  
  
"Li-san, do you love Sakura?" sked Fujitaka  
  
"Hai, Kinomoto-san" said Syaoran as he turned a light shade of pink  
  
"And, do you love Li-san, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked her  
  
"Hai, otou-san" said Sakura nodding her head a lot  
  
"Well, then I approve to your relationship, and your engagement" he stated  
  
"How, did you know wanted to get engaged?" they said in unison  
  
"I, have my ways" he said  
  
  
  
~ 2 Hours later~  
  
"Wai! I can't believe otou-san is approving!" And letting me go" squealed Sakura as she hugged Syaoran's arm happily  
  
"Yeah, but you'll probably be killed by my sisters, from to much 'kawai'" he said sarcastically  
  
"Syaoran, that's mean" said Sakura  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry!" he said  
  
"I should be heading home to go pack, we leave tomorrow; our flight is at 10 Am." he told Sakura  
  
"I'll pick you up at 9am, ok?" he asked  
  
"Ok, I'll go pack now then, bye, Syao-chan," said Sakura as Syaoran left  
  
"Bye, Sakura-chan" said Syaoran  
  
Sakura ran upstairs to her room to start packing her things. After about two hours she had finished, she then went to take a shower; after she finished she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!! Wake up!!!!!" yelled Kero-chan  
  
"Five more minutes Kero," mumbled Sakura  
  
"It's 8:45! Wake up" he yelled yet again  
  
"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed  
  
She quickly jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into the outfit she had picked. It was a light pink tank top, withal small flower embroidery on it with a matching skirt that came a few inches above her knee. Then she put on a pair of matching shoes and took her bags and headed downstairs. She set her luggage down in the living room and went to the kitchen. There, was Syaoran sitting at the kitchen table, glaring at Touya.  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-chan" said Sakura as she gave him a peck on the cheek  
  
Syaoran immediately stopped the glaring contest with Touya, and looked over to Sakura and greeted her  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan" said Syaoran while he stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Stay away from my kaijuu!" bellowed Touya  
  
"I am not a monster; so stop calling me that," yelled Sakura  
  
"Stop the argument now" said Fujitaka  
  
"Gomen, otou-san" said Sakura sincerely  
  
"Touya, apologize to your sister" said Fujitaka  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, buts; apologize" said Fujitaka  
  
"Gomen, kaijuu" said Touya  
  
"Apology, accepted, Syaoran lets go or we'll be late! " said Sakura  
  
"Hai, thank you for the breakfast, Kinomoto-san" said Syaoran  
  
"Your welcome, Li-san" said Fujitaka  
  
"Have a safe trip" said Fujitaka  
  
"Thanks, otou-san" said Sakura  
  
"Bye!" they said  
  
Syaoran opened the door of the car for Sakura, she got in and Syaoran closed the door and got in the drivers seat.  
  
He turned the car on and they left for the airport. When they arrived at the airport they got a luggage cart put their luggage in and went inside.  
  
"We shall now start boarding passengers for flight 459, destination: Hong Kong, China" said the lady on the speaker  
  
"I'll get the tickets," said Syaoran  
  
"Ok" said Sakura  
  
Syaoran came back about two minutes later, with there tickets. They walked over to the gate after they dropped off their luggage, and gave their tickets to the lady. They walked threw the gate that would bring them to there destiny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n Mmmwahahahahahahahaha! I finished it. Be sure to review please!  
  
Now the more reviews, the quicker the chapters come. So review!!!!!! 


	4. The Arrival

3/19/02  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, only the plot.  
  
  
  
A/n: Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.  
  
^-^ By the way i might start another fic; k. so if it's out review, I'll tell u guys the anime later. Sheryl, I'm really sorry, but I'm too lazy to write about the plane ride.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 The Arrival  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had gotten to Hong Kong safely and had been waiting for the past few minutes for Wei to pick them up along with his mother and sisters. They had been growing impatient when Wei spotted them.  
  
  
  
"Master Xiao Lang!" called Wei  
  
"Hello, Wei" said Syaoran  
  
"Did you and Miss Kinomoto have a safe trip?" he asked as Syaoran's family came to greet him.  
  
"Yes, thank you," said Syaoran  
  
"Hello, Xiao Lang, I trust you and Ying Fa, had a safe trip," said Yelan  
  
Syaoran nodded in response, as he took Sakura's hand in his. He wasn't really paying attention to his mother, he was thinking if the students would accept Sakura their, and if any guy knew better, to stay away from Sakura if they know what's good for them. After about a minute or two Wei spoke up.  
  
"Why don't we go to the car?" he asked  
  
"Yes, lets go," said Yelan  
  
They all went in direction of the car and when they arrived there Wei opened the door for them. They went towards the Li Mansion and all was silent, when they finally pulled into the driveway of the mansion Feimei broke the silence.  
  
"Ying Fa, you'll love your room it's right next to Xiao Lang's " she squealed  
  
"I can't wait until you see it, its simply beautiful" she said with one of Tomoyo's expressions of her "kawai," squeals  
  
As they all got out off the car Wei took Syaoran and Sakura's luggage to their rooms, also as the four Li sisters led Sakura to her to look at it. When Sakura entered the room her mouth dropped open, the floor was made of light pink/beige Italian marble, the burrow, closet, and the bed was made of mahogany, but there was also something else in the room, something protecting her in the room.  
  
"Why is there a force field?" Sakura asked  
  
"Oh, that's just for extra protection, just in case" Feimei said  
  
"Okay" said Sakura  
  
"Well anyway, tomorrow you shall go to school with Xiao Lang; he shall help you with the registration and to get settled in class" she said  
  
"Wai! I get to go to school with Syao-chan," said Sakura all hanyan  
  
"Tee hee hee, you really like Xiao Lang, Don't you?" she giggled on  
  
"Hai, but it's more than 'like'; it's love" said all hanyan again  
  
"Tee hee hee, your funny, Ying Fa" she giggled yet again as she left the room  
  
Syaoran very quietly sneaked into Sakura's room, and came up behind her and put his arm around her waist and kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Syaoooo-channn, not while were here" she whined  
  
"Ying Fa, you can't deny that you like it," he said huskily  
  
"I'm not denying anything," she said slyly as she turned around and captured his lips with hers. The kiss yet sweet, grew more passionate with fire, but soon ended and their lips parted, as a knock on the door was herd  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything came a familiar voice. Sakura and Syaoran both turned, and there standing at the door way was. . . . . .  
  
  
  
A/n: Wai! Cliffhanger, sorry I didn't make it any longer , I have a lot of school work due this week; so the next chapter will be out by Friday or Saturday. 


	5. A School Day

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
A/n: Thank you to all my reviewers, and the next chapter won't be out until maybe Tuesday or Thursday.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 A School Day  
  
  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything came a familiar voice. Sakura and Syaoran both turned, and there standing at the door way was Mei Ling, with a big grin spread across her lips.  
  
"So, you finally told her, Xiao Lang" she said with a smile  
  
"He he, yeah" he said as his face turned crimson  
  
"Hoeeeeeeee!" said Sakura with embarrassment  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell" Mei Ling said with a glint in her eyes  
  
"I'll go now and let you continue," she said giggling as she left the room  
  
"Hoe, how embarrassing" Sakura whispered  
  
"Don't worry she'll probably tell my sisters, Tomoyo, and Eriol" he said  
  
"Oh well, where were we?" she said as she put her arms around his neck and captured his lips again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
~Morning~  
  
  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran said again for the hundredth time  
  
"Oh, well" he said as he took an elemental card and said a chant in Chinese  
  
Soon water came from the card and drenched Sakura who shrieked from the cold water  
  
"What'd you do that for?" she asked angrily  
  
"Because you wouldn't wake up," he said simply as he came and gave her a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Hurry up, you need to get ready for breakfast; so we can go to school" he stated  
  
"Okay" she said  
  
Sakura got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom and took a shower. She came out of the shower and dried her hair and herself, and changed. As soon as she finished she went downstairs and joined everyone for breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo, minna" said Sakura cheerfully  
  
"Ohayo, Ying Fa" they all said in unison  
  
They all began to eat; they were having an American style breakfast, with eggs, pancakes and bacon. As soon as Sakura and Syaoran finished they left for school to registrate Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand to school, while their auras mingled with each other with pure bliss; the beautiful colors of their love, of green dancing with the beautiful light of the pink. They were already close to the school; so they walked a bit slower since they were 45 minutes early. In a matter of minutes they were there; so they headed for the main office. After they arrived they started the registration, and about 15 minutes later they finished. They gave Sakura her uniform and she went to change in the bathroom, when she finished she found Syaoran waiting for her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his hand in his, as he led her to the Cherry Blossom tree on the school grounds. They both sat down and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, as they were 'making out' someone in the shadows glared at the scene.  
  
  
  
~Homeroom~  
  
"Class we have a new student, from Tomoeda, Japan" said the teacher  
  
"Please come in Ms. Kinomoto," he said  
  
The door slid open and Sakura came in with a big smile.  
  
"Please introduce yourself, Ms. Kinomoto," said the teacher  
  
"Hello, my name is Ying Fa Kinomoto, I'm from Tomoeda, Japan, and I'm 16" she stated  
  
"You may sit in back of Mr. Li, please raise your hand" said the teacher  
  
"Don't worry, I know were he is," she said as she made her way down the aisle  
  
"Well, Mr. Li, since you know Ms. Kinomoto you shall help her get around" he said  
  
"Yea, sir "said Syaoran with a smile  
  
  
  
~Home Economics~  
  
"Class, today we shall be making a chocolate cake, I shall divide you into groups of two for this project." said the teacher  
  
" Tai Jun and Meia Kansute" she said  
  
"Syaoran Li and Ying Fa Kinomoto" she said  
  
Sakura walked over to Syaoran's assigned seat with a dazzling smile on her face. She quickly sat down and gave him a wink that made him blush lightly.  
  
They got the ingredients and started to make the batter, when the batter was finished they put it to bake. Syaoran was eating the leftover chocolate; he had a bit of chocolate on his lips that Sakura noticed. She came over to him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Mmmm, tasty" she giggled making Syaoran blush yet again  
  
The class finished soon and Sakura and Syaoran left for their next class; Phys. Ed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: If you enjoyed the chapter please review. I also wanted to say that I might be writing another fic, maybe Sailor Moon or another CCS, k. So if I do write it review please.  
  
Ja Ne 


	6. Training and Old girl friends

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
IMPORTANTA/n: Okay, I have decided to make the new fic I will be writing a crossover of Inu-Yasha with another anime, or Harry Potter.  
  
So take a vote: Card Captor Sakura, Fushigi Yugi, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter; so review and tell me which one and the one with the most voted for will be in the crossover, k? Thanks and don't forget to review please!  
  
P.S. Read Adri la Preciosa's fic Tu Y Yo (you and me) that will be out in a while, if your Harry Potter fan, couple is Hermione and Draco. She's my twin, so be nice please, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE. Thank you  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Training and Old girl friends  
  
  
  
~Saturday, Two Months later, during vacation~  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran quickly dodged Sakura's sword, as she came at a fast pace. He called on one of his element card and said a chant, as fire erupted from it. A/n: If anyone knows Syaoran's chants tell me, onegai! I'd really appreciate it.  
  
They had been training for the past few weeks; Syaoran said that she needed to improve her fighting skills; so they had started on sword fighting and karate. Also, his mother said that she needed to know how to defend herself, if she didn't have her cards.  
  
Sakura leaped in the air, letting her sword fall and did a spin kick making Syaoran fall to the ground, as Sakura came up to him and said:  
  
"You lose, wai, I won. I won" she said genkily (is their such a word?)  
  
"Don't sing victory yet, Ying Fa" said Syaoran as he tackled her to the floor and tickled her mercilessly  
  
"Haaaaaa, haaaaa, stop! 'Gasp', haaaahaaaaa" she laughed desperately from the tickling  
  
"Say mercy" Syaoran said with a grin  
  
"No" she said while she laughed as he kept tickling  
  
"Come on you know you'll have to soon:"  
  
"Haaaaaa, haaaaa, fine. Mercy" she said breathlessly  
  
"Thank you" he said as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and put his arms around her waist. Sakura put her arms around his neck instinctively as she responded to the gentle caress of his lips on hers, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door as Wei walked in.  
  
"Aheumm" he said clearing his throat  
  
"Master Xiao Lang, your someone wishes to speak with you," he stated  
  
"Who is it Wei?" he asked  
  
"It is Samantha Chong, Master," he said uncertainly  
  
Syaoran looked as if he were about to explode from anger, he clenched his fists anger at hearing her name.  
  
"Xiao Lang?" Sakura asked worriedly  
  
"Nothing, Ying Fa, Just wait here for me," he said trying to calm down  
  
He quickly left the room; with every step you could see his battle aura grow with anger.  
  
"What do YOU want?" he said threw gritted teeth  
  
"Aaaww, Xiao Lang, aren't you happy to see me?" asked the girl in front of him  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Coming here Leave now!" he said very angrily  
  
"No!, You are mine, we have a destiny together" aid Samantha  
  
"No, we don't, my destiny is beside Ying Fa, my one and only live" he said  
  
"Why don't you leave the bitch alone, and come be with someone better like me; not that little hussy, that peace of thrash" she said wickedly  
  
"First of all you're a little hussy, and a bitch, Ying Fa is a billion times more of a women than you; so buzz off" he said angrily  
  
  
  
"Humph" was her response as she took her leave, but turned her head suddenly.  
  
"Don't worry Xiao Lang, I'll get my revenge!" she cackled evilly and left.  
  
"Xiao Lang! Who was that girl?" asked Sakura  
  
"That was my old girlfriend, she came as if she owned me saying we have a destiny together," he said mimicking her  
  
"Humph! Old girlfriend huh" she said haughtily  
  
"Ying Fa, don't be like that, you know that you're my one and only love; you know that I would rather die than be with someone else" he said  
  
"I know!" she said giggling  
  
"I know that you love me," she said coming up to him and hugging him  
  
He rapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently and put a hand in her hair, to feel the beautiful strands of auburn hair in his own.  
  
Sakura sighed contently, loving the feel of his embrace and his aura dancing with hers; as if a ocean of a unknown magic; the magic of their love.  
  
  
  
~Two Days Later, back to school~  
  
Sakura was sitting in her seat in her English, as she felt Syaoran play with her hair, in the seat in back of her. They had been whispering little words of their love for each other each chance they had.  
  
"Wo ai ni, Xiao Lang" she said  
  
"Wo ai ni, Ying Fa" he whispered back  
  
"Li! Kinomoto! Out!" yelled the teacher  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got out of their seats and took their things and left.  
  
"So where to?" asked Sakura  
  
"How about the carnival" he said  
  
"Hai!. Lets go now" she said excitedly  
  
"Sure, lets go" he said as he took her hand in his  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hi guys so did ya like it? If so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
  
*~Bye~* 


	7. Ch. 7 The Carnival

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS, BUT I WILL ONE DAY (NOD NOD) CAUSE I'LL BE RICH FROM MONEY AFTER I FINISH COLLEGE IN AN ABOUT 11 YEARS. Just kidding minna, ^_~  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay here's the deal, no reviews no chapter, I want at least 3-6 reviews, ok? Good, now review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I mean KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding, now please review at the end of the chapter, I feel like ending this fic already, so review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 The Carnival  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had arrived to the carnival. It was packed with people; a lot off kids screaming to go on certain rides, but didn't get permission to. Sakura and Syaoran were very happy to finally have time for each other, than the training and the schoolwork. Just enjoying themselves with each other's company.  
  
"Xiao Lang, can we buy some candy, popcorn, soda, nachos, and a burger with fries? Onegai?" she asked with an adorable pout  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped at the amount of food she was asking for, how can a girl so slim eat so much? But he nodded a yes.  
  
"Wai, arigato, Xiao Lang" she said happily  
  
" Your welcome, Ying Fa" he said  
  
They walked over to the snack bar and looked at the selection of different things to eat. They had cotton candy, burgers, matzorrela sticks, popcorn, and so on.  
  
After they got their food they went to check out the rides after they finished eating. They stopped in front of the roller coaster and Syaoran payed the man for the ride. As they got on Sakura was smiling widely with happiness, she had never been on a roller coaster; so she was very excited. A/n: I would never go on a roller coaster, to kowai! I'd die from fright, (hides in a corner shivering) Anyway, back to the fic ^-^  
  
As the ride started Sakura could feel a great excitement build up. The ride quickly went faster and Sakura screamed from the speed and the thrill of the ride. On the other hand Syaoran didn't look to good; he was a bit pale in the face, and was sweating a little bit, but fortunately the ride was finally over. As they got off Sakura noticed Syaoran's paleness and came up to him.  
  
"Syao-chan, are you okay?" she asked with worry visible in her eyes  
  
"Hai, I'm fine Ying Fa" he said calmly as the impact from the ride subsided  
  
"Are you sure, Syao-chan?" she asked again  
  
"Hai" he said simply  
  
"Okay, then" she said as she toke his hand in hers  
  
Syaoran silently thought of which ride to go on next and then a great thought came to his mind, he quickly led her to the tunnel of love in which Sakura gladly agreed. They payed for the ride and sat down in the small boat. Syaoran put an arm around Sakura's shoulder. As they stayed their in silence as small boat moved it's self threw the water; apparently by a small motor. As the dreaded silence stayed, Syaoran finally broke the ice.  
  
"Ying Fa?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Hai, Xiao Lang" she said  
  
"Um, Ying Fa, although I asked you before, I wanted to ask you the proper way" he said as he revealed a small velvety box from within the depths of his pocket.  
  
  
  
Sakura could only watch intently as Syaoran opened the small box to reveal a beautiful ring. It was a ring in the shape of a cherry blossom and a beautiful small, yet elegant green stone in the center. Sakura gasped at the beautiful ring that Syaoran displayed before her, but before she could give him a response to his question a beam of lightning crashed to their boat. Sakura let out a small scream and quickly took out her star key, and recited the chant.  
  
"Key that holds the power of my star, reveal to me the staff, under contract I Sakura command you, release!" said Sakura  
  
  
  
Sakura quickly scanned the area, as did Syaoran, who had gotten his sword out. Sakura finally spotted where the thunder attack had come from and spotted someone in the shadows. The person was dressed in very dark colored robes and therefore, was hard to see. The attacker started to run for it, but Sakura took out a card.  
  
"Windy, tap that person in a chain of wind! Windy release and dispel!" she said  
  
The card was to late, the person had already left by the time the card was released.  
  
"Ying Fa, daijobu?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Daijobu" she answered back  
  
"Xiao Lang, can we go home?" stated Sakura  
  
"Hai, Ying Fa" he said  
  
  
  
And they walked home in silence as the sky darkened, and two eyes followed them intently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey minna! Remember to review please, or it's buh bye! Ok, maybe a buh bye. And please read the poem I put up it's CCS, but it's sad yetreally sweet. (sniff sniff) Remember, R+R, MINNA.  
  
*~Bye~* 


	8. Ch.8 New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
  
  
A/n: Domo arigato, minna for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I feel so happy ^-^ onegai, tell me what crossover to do ccs/iy, CCS/hp, ccs/fy? Tell me by e-mail or review, minna. Crystalinne Rhapsody Draco don worry, your answer is to be answered ^-^ REMEMBER! 6-10 REVIEWS  
  
Ps: Any other anime suggestions for the x-over are welcome.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 New Arrivals  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran arrived home that afternoon, they had thought that there was someone home, but they found a note in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Dear Xiao Lang and Ying Fa,  
  
Girls, the Wei and I have left on important business to attend to.  
  
Wei is with us to help with something, ok.  
  
Well, I'll see you and Ying Fa in about 2 weeks.  
  
Love always, Mother  
  
  
  
P.s. No funny business Xiao Lang!  
  
  
  
Sakura gave a small giggle, and quickly covered her mouth; so Syaoran couldn't see her small grin.  
  
Syaoran turned to look at her with a glare, which turned into a grin of his own. He went over to her with a goofy grin. Sakura's smile was quickly gone, she was shaking her head no over and over again; a look of terror came to her face as she quickly ran from the room while giggling like crazy; with Syaoran following closely by.  
  
Sakura was hiding in the library, hiding from Syaoran, she was happy playing this little game of hide and go seek, with him. She was pretty sure he was getting closer to her since he came sense her aura; she quickly used a spell that Kero had taught her to block her aura. Although her aura was blocked, it didn't mean Syaoran couldn't find her. Suddenly without warning, Syaoran came out of nowhere and went BOO! Which made Sakura shriek with terror. Her heart was beating fast from both excitement and from the surprising BOO, that practically made her go hysterical.  
  
Syaoran chuckled at Sakura's face; she looked very cute despite the fact that she was practically scared to death. She was still as beautiful as she was when he met; perhaps even more beautiful than he remembered, yes she was much more beautiful since her hair had grown to a few inches past her shoulders, and that her body had matured more; more toned than before; but it was her exquisite emerald eyes that shown like the first star of the night that had remained the same. As he was trapped in his own thoughts Sakura came up to him and pinched him on the cheek, causing him to say "Itai!" (A/n: is that right? I mean as in to say ouch? Tell me please by review or e-mail please. ^-^)  
  
Sakura giggled like a little schoolgirl, as she saw Syaoran's face as he rubbed his cheek painfully. He was still kawai to her after all the years she had spent without him. He was of course much more bishonen, he was more built, with very strong arms and very fine abs. (A/n: H O T T HOT! Falls drooling) He still had the very kawai messy brown hair and his amber orbs for eyes. They still deemed to glow to her, like if the glow card was in front of her.  
  
  
  
They still were their staring at each other, a look of love was held in each other's eyes. As they continued to stare they subconsciously drew closer to each other. Syaoran put an arm around her slim waist, and bent his head to her level and gave her a gentle kiss; like a caress from the wind and just as quick as it came it left.  
  
"Lets go to bed koishi, it's late" said Syaoran (did I spell it right; u know koishi and please tell me the exact meaning before I loose it)  
  
"Hai" she said tiredly  
  
Syaoran picked her up and brang her up to her room wedding style and gently placed her on the bed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. When he said his goodnight to her, which included another kiss he left. He stepped into his room and sighed, it was going to be hard, and Sakura had a big affect on him; her sweet scent was intoxicating, she always smelled of cherry blossoms and honey. How was he going to control himself? He thought, she was beautiful, a angel and irresistible. It was a feeling of lust, passion for her, but most of all love.  
  
As he lay their quietly he closed his eyes and slept peacefully, in a ever so sweet dream of Sakura.  
  
  
  
Soon after Syaoran was asleep, Sakura came into his room suffering from insomnia, and got into bed with him and snuggled closer to the warmth and comforting feeling of his aura surrounding her whole being; and also fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~Morning~  
  
"Ohayo, Ying Fa" said Syaoran to the awaking Sakura  
  
"Ohayo" she said and then blushed crimson remembering that she was in the same bed with him.  
  
"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" he asked  
  
"Hee hee, ano I couldn't sleep" she said embarrassed  
  
"Ah the wonders of insomnia" he said sarcastically  
  
"Mou, you hentai" she said playing  
  
"Come on we have to get ready for school" he said getting out of bed in his boxers which Sakura didn't seem to mind, although she was blushing.  
  
Sakura got up and went to her room to take a bath. She got in the shower a few minutes later and lathered herself with some Dove soap and then rinsed off the soap when she finished. She then washed her hair with some Herbal Essences shampoo and repeated that three times and used the conditioner. She finished her bath and dried herself and changed into her school uniform, that was a short navy-blue skirt and a white uniform type shirt. She then put on her school shoes and started to fix her semi-wet hair. She started to blow dry it and it took about a good fifteen minutes until she was done. She then took her brush and combed her hair nicely and placed a navy-blue ribbon to her hair and was finished.  
  
She then went downstairs and was greeted with the wonderful smell of breakfast; pancakes were placed at her seat accompanied by eggs and French toast, and a glass of orange juice on the side. She came up to Syaoran who was still flipping pancakes and didn't notice her come down, and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Ohayo, Xiao Lang" she said sweetly  
  
"Ohayo, Ying Fa" he said as he turned around and gave her a kiss.  
  
  
  
"Lets eat," he said  
  
"Okay" she said real perky  
  
They both sat down and began to eat in silence. They both finished quickly there breakfast and headed for the door with their things. Syaoran took Sakura's hand and they made there way to school. When they arrived, they both went up to homeroom after they got their things, and sat in there seats.  
  
"Class we have two new students; one is from Japan and the other is from England," he said  
  
"Ms. Daidoji and Mr. Hiragizawa, please come in.," said the teacher  
  
"Please introduce yourselves," he said  
  
"I am Tomoyo Daidoji, I'm 16 and I'm from Tomoeda, Japan," she said with bright smile  
  
"I am Eriol Hiragizawa, I'm 17 and I'm from London, England," he said with one of his evil smiles  
  
"Ms. Daidoji, you may sit behind Ms. Kinomoto," he said pointing to Sakura who was looking extremely happy.  
  
"Mr. Hiragizawa, you may sit behind Mr. Li," he said pointing to Syaoran who was glaring at Eriol with a look that could freeze you in place.  
  
The bell rang loudly and the students left to go to their classes. Tomoyo and Eriol came up to Sakura and Syaoran and headed for there classes while talking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Yay, Tomoyo and Eriol are here! Ok, remember to review or it's the plank for the fic. 


	9. The Festival and The Plan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS! CLAMP DOES.  
  
A/n: IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!! Ok, pplz, I want reviews or no chapters for a month!!!!!!! Which it'll make it worse cause I might be moving to Providence for the rest of the school year and then it's to Massachusetts for a new house and school for the next year so you'll be waiting until let's say June something!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.s you'll get a chapter every weekend if possible. I might move to providence on may 16, so I'll give the last 4 weeks I might have the best ok? Great, you're all so understanding! Sniff, sniff ;_;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wo Ai Ni  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 The Festival and The Plan!  
  
~Lunch~  
  
  
  
Sakura spotted Tomoyo walking toward her and Syaoran. Eriol, who was holding her hand lovingly; accompanied her but he had one of his I'm-so- evil-and-I-have-a-plan-up-my-sleeves, smile.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" squealed Sakura when Tomoyo finally arrived with Eriol  
  
"Sakura-chan, I missed you so much" Tomoyo exclaimed as she gave Sakura a big hug  
  
"So did I, gomen that I haven't written to you; it's that I've been busy with school and training" she said very guilty  
  
"Don't worry, I'll forgive you as long as you let me make you your wedding dress for when you are to be married to Li-kun" she said with a mischievous grin  
  
Sakura fell anime style, and said: "Tomoyo-chan, the wedding isn't until about two years!" she protested  
  
"So, but I can make you a kimono for the festival! Oh, ho ho ho ho ho ho ho" she laughed crazily  
  
"Festival? What for?" Sakura asked ignoring Tomoyo's crazy laughing  
  
"In honor of the beautiful flower that you were named after" Syaoran said  
  
"Oh, wai! Tomoyo make it like a midnight-blue with cherry blossom flowers or a pink one with peonies!" she squealed  
  
"Hai, tell me where you are staying; so I can come over and start on the kimono for the festival today in the afternoon" she said  
  
"Ano, I live with Syaoran and his family" she said blushing lightly  
  
"Aha! I knew it! Li-kun you sly dog, you!" she said with a wink and an evil grin  
  
"Mou, Tomoyo-chan! Stop picking on Syaoran" said Sakura as she saw Syaoran turn very bright crimson red  
  
"Fine, but Eriol-kun is coming with me!" she said with another evil grin  
  
'Probably to plot some evil plan ' he thought  
  
' I'm sure he's evil, how can a person so evil be the reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer be such an evil person' he thought yet again  
  
"Now, cute descendant I'm not all that bad!" he said with a wicked smile  
  
Syaoran growled with anger " Don't call me that!" he said angrily  
  
' I swear he's got some mind reading power!' Syaoran thought as he clenched his fists  
  
They all started eating their lunches, but Tomoyo and Eriol sneaked off somewhere to talk in private. They stopped in front of a small bench next to the school doors and sat down.  
  
"Tomoyo, we need a good plan to get those two together, permanently; we need to make sure that they truly love each other with sincerely or the prophecy will not be fulfilled " stated Eriol  
  
"I know! But I'm pretty sure they do love each other; Sakura-chan was really depressed when Li-kun left." she said  
  
"Well, to make sure I have found a spell that will make them be able to communicate with each other from their minds, but they have to be focused on each others aura" he said  
  
"Eriol-chan, that's wonderful! They will be much more united like that," she said excitedly  
  
"Yes, it is very smart of me, I shall cast the spell the day of the festival; at approximately midnight it shall bind them for eternity" he said with a smile  
  
"Okay, so next week at the festival, midnight, Where do we meet?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"By the bridge, by the small pond near the large willow tree" he said  
  
"Hai!" Tomoyo said excitedly  
  
Eriol smiled at her beautiful smile, she was Beautifuler than the full moon. He couldn't wait until it was time for them to walk down the isle of happiness that marriage brought. He imagined her in a very elegant, yet simple wedding dress made of a satin or another material. (Can't think!!!) They walked down the isle as the wedding march began. But was interrupted by the angel.  
  
"Eriol! Listen, I'm going to class know the bell rang!" she said  
  
"Hai, gomen for zoning out" he said sheepishly  
  
"Hai, lets go!" she said hurriedly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Sorry it's short! I have a lot of schoolwork. A project on Argentina, 3 book report and three tests! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks, and leave a Review! I'll update as soon as possible! I Promise, so leave review! Please, I'll love you all forever! ^_^  
  
  
  
~*Adios! Ying Fa Li*~ 


End file.
